Chaos
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: Chaos, panic, disaster. I think my work is done here. My back was to the house I once lived in. The house that had never been my home. I walked, leaving the chaos that was my life behind me. I was going to start a new life. Now. [CHAP2 UPDATED]
1. Virgin Mary

**So... this fic starts somewhere in the middle of the movie OUATIM. Forget everything that happened after. It means... SANDS STILL HAS HIS EYES! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Robert Rodriguez is the lucky guy. I own nothing.**

****

-New Beginning-

"_Chaos, panic, disaster, I think my work is done here._"

My back was to the house I once lived in. The house that had never been my home. The house that now is half burned to ashes. The other half is in debris. I could smell burned wood, burned flesh, and in silence I thought of the burned dreams, burned innocence and burned soul that had been part of the house too.

I did not look back. I started walking, as I was sure that he didn't leave fingerprints, or other evidence. I walked about a hundred meters. There I stopped, and looked to the right. I could see the statue of Virgin Mary. I used to come there every day, praying to God and the Virgin to let it stop. Praying for my parents to see the light. They never did.  
"So, Virgin Mary... I guess you lost your innocence." I said while I aimed my gun and shot, exactly at the place where her heart should be.

I walked, and walked. Through the woods, leaving the chaos that was my life behind me. I was going to start a new life. Now. While I thought that I cleaned my gun with my t-shirt. When I was sure there were no fingerprints, I threw the gun in a river, 6 miles from the disaster.

"_I should stop calling it a disaster. It wasn't. I did the right thing."_ I said to myself, while I continued walking. Every step further away made me more confident.

Finally I saw lights, a city. It wasn't very big, but I would find a place to sleep. It took quite a while to get in the city, but when I entered, I immediately saw a motel. It didn't look very expensive. I searched in the pockets, which were hidden in my skirt. I found some money and I walked to the reception.

"One person, one night." I simply said. The man looked at me, but didn't say anything. I knew I didn't look very neat anymore. I placed the few coins on the desk before he could name the price. He stared at the coins for a minute, and then took them.

"Room 203." He said while he handed me the key.

Room 203 was probably the cheapest room in the motel. There was a bed, which looked like four kids had been jumping on it during two weeks. The blanket had probably been red once, but now was only a vague shade of grey. There was one small window, a closet that was in the same state as the bed, and a door to a miserable looking toilet and shower, and a mirror. I didn't really understand why there was a mirror. Did the man give me this room on purpose?

I took a few steps towards the mirror. Then I stood in front of it, not daring to look yet. I glanced at my reflection, and almost got a heart attack of what I saw.

My once white skirt was now covered with a mixture of blood, ashes, water and little pieces of dirt. I immediately put my skirt off. Then I saw my shirt, which was already red, so you could barely see the blood. But the shirt had turned black of all the dirt and ashes. I put my shirt off as well. I looked in the mirror again and saw my hair was even worse than my clothes.

I needed a shower. I turned it on and brown water started to fall down. I stepped back and looked at it. I really needed a shower, but not when the water would only make me look worse. Luckily the water started to become clearer. After a few minutes it looked quite trustable.

I washed the blood out of my hair. While the water was falling down on me I thought about the little books I had read. In one of the books a girl did something that was forbidden. She then took a shower and tried to wash away the bad feeling. She scrubbed her body until it started to bleed. But I wasn't like this girl at all. I didn't feel any guilt for what I had done. I did not scrub until bleeding. I just washed my hair and then washed my clothes. I hung the clothes on top of the closet to dry and then went to bed. It had been a very tiring day, and I needed a lot of energy for the journey that tomorrow would bring.

The next morning I got up, put on my clothes again and left the room. I had nothing to take with me, just some money. And I was going to use that money now. I left the motel and walked into the city. I found a cheap looking shop and entered it. I bought a little bag, a hairbrush and some food.

As I left the shop there was complete chaos in the city. Soldiers were everywhere. People were shooting and getting shot, children and mothers were running and screaming. I quickly walked away from the chaos. I saw an army jeep with no driver and took my chance.

As I drove away I heard shooting and a man screaming behind me.

"THAT'S MY CAR YOU FUCKMOOK! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! I WAS GOING TO STEAL THAT CAR!" I looked back once and saw the man had long black hair and wore big sunglasses. Then I concentrated on the road again and drove away.

"DON'T WORRY! I"LL FIND YA!" the man screamed. Then I heard nothing but the motor of my new jeep.

I was driving for hours when I finally decided to take a break. I stopped the car alongside the road, in the loose sand. I grabbed my bag and took some bread out of it. I started to eat and felt a little better. Then I heard something. It sounded like... a motorcycle. Coming this way. I looked and saw a motorcycle, and the man with sunglasses on it.

"Shit." I started the car immediately and drove away, but the motorcycle was already coming close. For quite a long time I managed to stay away from the motorcycle, but then... I ran out of gasoline.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I said while the motorcycle stopped next to my jeep.

"So, you little brat. How did ya manage to steal the car? That's something even my own-" then he fell silent. He looked at me, and said nothing for a while.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said, but he was still staring at me.

"You know that staring is rude."

"I don't stare."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you DO."

"No I don- aw go to hell you fuckmook!"

"Gees do you always talk to girls like that? Then I can be pretty sure that you don't have a girlfriend, now can't I?"

"Fuck off." He said, now starting to get pissed.

"So I'm right?" I liked to piss him off.

"FUCK off."

"Well, if you look at this situation, you see that you're the one who can fuck off, I'm stuck here in the middle of this... desert."

"You are stuck here in the middle of this de- wait a minute. Did you say stuck?"

"No... of course not."

"Yes you said!"

"Of course, you stupid asshole. What does it look like? Why would I have stopped if I didn't run out of gasoline?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"Of course I have."

"So... little bold here, aren't you?"

"Learned from the best teacher... which I never knew."

After that he fell silent again.

"So... I have a deal. I'll get you out of this... desert, if you tell me everything that happened in your life."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would I tell you everything that ha- Why the hell would you even want to know my life story?" I really didn't see a point in this deal.

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah I bet you have, why don't you tell me?"

"Not your business."

I didn't have a choice. I could not get out of this desert by myself without drying completely and die a very slow, painful death.

"Ok... I guess." And with those words I got out of my car, grabbed my stuff and walked towards the motorcycle.

**So... what did ya think of it? Please, please, pretty please with sugared strawberries on top, review? #puppy-eyes#**

**Next chap will be posted soon, I think.**

**Love, Autumn.**


	2. Restaurant Business

_**Yo! It's me again! Uhu, the bouncy hyperactive very annoying girl. Anyway, here is chapter 2! I know it's not much, spare me! Please review? #puppy-eyes# I promise then the next chapter will be one with more words!**_

We were sitting in a restaurant. I sat on a chair facing the man.

"So... start." he said, but a waitress interrupted us.

"Do you want to order already? Something to drink, maybe?" she asked. The man ordered tequila and then looked at me, asking with his eyes if I wanted something too. I shook my head and the waitress walked away.

"Now start." The man said. I shook my head again.

"There's nothing." I could not tell him everything that had happened. I was not ready to tell him yet. My brains were working, trying to create a story that I could tell him.

"I got you out of the fucking desert, now you tell me your fucking life story. That was the deal, luv."

"Don't call me luv."

"Just tell me your fucking story, okay? Then you can do whatever it is you want to do."

"Ok." I said while my brains were still working.  
"Here you have my fucking life story. Shut up and listen. I was eight when my mother left me. My father left soon after that. The neighbour took me to an orphanage. I spent most of my life there, until I realised life had to have more then that, and I ran away from the orphanage. Then I ended up stealing the car, the rest is history."

"Hm." The man didn't look like he believed me.

"Good. I actually have nothing to do with your life. Just curiosity. Well... goodbye, then." He said. He stood up, left some money for the tequila and walked away. I looked around, there were only a few people. I grabbed the money, stood op and walked out of the restaurant. I saw the man driving away on his motorcycle.

There I stood. I had nothing, only my bag with a brush, some food, and I had some money. The city wasn't very big, in fact, there were only a few houses and a restaurant. I turned my back to the road and my face to the restaurant, and read the name.

"Tequila Lime." How humorous.

I turned again and looked at the road. I stood there for a long time, staring. I hadn't heard the bartender coming when he touched my shoulder. I quickly turned around, ready to fight if it was necessary. It wasn't. Obviously I scared the bartender with my quick movement, but he quickly recovered.

"Err.. Miss? You're standing here, for like... half an hour? Is there anything-"

"No. That is not possible."

"It is, miss... "

"Miss Brader."

"Ok, miss Brader... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well... is there any hotel or motel in the neighbourhood?"

"Not in this village. If you'd like, I can take you to a hotel in a village nearby."

"Yes, please." I said. I was confused. I didn't really realise everything that was happening.

I stood there for another 10 minutes, and then the bartender touched my shoulder again.

"Miss?"

"Yes, yes."

"Ready to go? There is my car." He pointed somewhere next to the restaurant. He started walking and I followed him to his car.

He drove me to a village, 20 minutes far from the restaurant. He stopped the car and told me where I could find the motel. He wouldn't take me any further into the village. I got out of the car and he drove away. There I stood, again, with nothing. I started walking in the direction the man had pointed, but didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I bumped into something and I wondered if it was a wall again, but it wasn't. It was a man. A man I knew. The man from the restaurant, who had taken me out of the desert.

"So, you again, right?"

"I guess so... what are you doing here?"

"I can better ask you the same question."

"I said, WHAT are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you are doing here."

"And HOW do you think to know what I'm doing here?"

"Well, seen the situation I left you in, I guess you didn't come here to visit your family, now did you?"

I doubted for a second. Could I tell him the truth? ... aw, what the heck.

"No."

"Because you didn't even knew where you were. And this town sucks. There are no good people here. You're very lucky that you found me, missy."

"And why am I supposed to be happy?"

"I told you. There are no good people here."

"And you are?"

-Silence-

"Well?"

"No. I am not. But I am not a person who rapes beautiful little girls like you. They are." He made a wide movement with his left arm like he could include all people in town.

"So?" I didn't know where this would lead. What was his plan? Did he even have a plan?

"So, you're coming with me." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along, through the streets. In front of the motel, he stopped. He went in, and I followed him. There was nothing else that I could do. He asked for a two-person-room, paid for it, grabbed the key and walked away. Again, I followed him. We walked up the stairs, through corridors, and stopped in front of a door. A little sign on the door said that it was room 203. _'I know that number... Of course! It was also the number of my previous motel room!'_

He opened the door and cursed. I passed him and entered the room. I didn't see a reason for him to curse, so I asked him.

"Two-person bed. But you know, I didn't really plan on sleeping here. I have a lot of things to do, you see... so you just sleep, and don't open the door for anyone! Only for me, and I'll knock 2 times, then 3 times. Ok?"  
"2 times, 3 times. Ok, got it."

"Good. Well... good night." He said. He turned around and walked away, and I closed the door behind him. I locked the door and went to bed.


End file.
